Character designs
every character's design has a reason for how they looklike... Let us Brave Strangativicties the character designs for Theo, Jeff, Oliver, Luckey, Teresa, Martin, Bernard, Violet, Maurice & G are based on the appearance of people who used to go to school with 12DAMDO and they're based on: Theo Fishermen: 12DAMDO's appearance in year 3 month 5 from his school with a fish on the shirt becous of theo's lastname & background story... Oliver Manson: a friend's appearance in same era Jeff Thompson XXIV: another friend's appearance in same era with different skin color & body type Luckey Star: another other friend's appearance in the same era Teresa North: a classmate but with overly done make-up to make a point to the viewers that make-up isn't necesarry if you're already pretty natural ;) Violet South: teresa's original person's friend... but grey because violet is a ghost Verileta: a mix of teresa & violet Martin: a classmate but with a hat and longer hair Bernard Den: a classmate but a little more fat Maurice: a classmate G: a classmate Teacher: just some random design Benjamin D Puppet: a mix of creepy dolls & creepy twin childeren Shadowy Agent: a shadow... literally... Secret Agent: i don't even know anymore Dead Guy From episode 4: i don't even try anymore Death: death Lillith: darker haired violet with bloody eye's & whiter skin Tentakuro: a joke around another classmate about tentacle's Killed Student (Sam): another classmate Missing Student: another classmate... but with an afro... Christopher Columbus: Christopher Columbus 12DAMDO: 12DAMDO's design in DemonWorld Heroes Let us Brave Strangativicties episode 10 in episode 10, their design has changed a little bit... Theo's hair is a little longer (because 12DAMDO's hair is longer) Oliver actually didn't change (because his friend didn't change) Jeff actually didn't change (because his friend didn't change) Luckey is wearing a jacket (because thats his appearance for season 2) Teresa has less make up and she's wearing her backpack (because the show is near its end) Violet actually didn't change (because she's a ghost) Bernard is wearing a different shirt and a different pants (because others changed as well) Martin is wearing glassess for some reason and a different hat (because his reallife version also started doing that halfway the year) Maurice is wearing his original swagger but with different colors (because others changed as well) Let us Brave Strangativicties episode 11 (Flashback) in episode 11 we go all the way back to halloween 2015... (note: not everybody made it in the episode) Theo lookslike 12DAMDO from 2013... Oliver just never change's damn it... Luckey is wearing a bleach mask... Teresa is dressed up as a horror cat... Violet is alive and looks more like her reallife version... Bernard is less fat... Martin isn't wearing a hat because in the flashback in episode 6 he's also not wearing 1... Maurice is wearing a plain shirt... G is dressed up as a pirate... Let us Brave Strangativicties episode 12 & 13 (SchoolTrip) Let us Brave episode 12 & 13 are schooltrip hollyday episodes and so... Theo is wearing a jacket because 12DAMDO likes to wear them... Oliver has short sleeves because it's a warm day... Jeff actually didn't change because... why? Luckey is wearing the same jacket as episode 10 and season 2... Teresa is wearing a little more casual clothes because its the final day so... f*ck it, why not? Violet actually didn't change because she's still a ghost... Bernard is wearing short sleeves & short pants.. Martin is wearing his season 2 clothes... Maurice is wearing a different jacket... G isn't wearing his hat... Let us Brave L50 (First Quarter) Let us Brave L50 takes place next school year and everyone is older now... Theo has the same appearance as in season 1 episode 10... Oliver just never changes... Jeff hasn't changed either... Luckey is wearing his season 2 clothes... Teresa has boobs now and doesn't know how much make-up she should wear... Violet is still a ghost so she can't change... Bernard is changed only in clothes and is a little less fat... Martin is wearing his episode 6 flash-back outfit... Maurice tries on new swag every now and then... G is OG... and there are new characters in the series as well: Vampirate Teacher: a mix of their last teacher, a pirate, a vampire & a loser... Charles Manson: some guy at 12DAMDO's school who wanted to be friends with the group... Eva Beaverton: some girl in 12DAMDO's class the year after... Andy Wingson: some popular kid at their school... Larry South: another classmate... Amber: Oliver's reallife stalker... Ylene Paçinovic: some girl that also wanted to join the group... Noa Sadikkarga: another classmate... Awaniko: another guy that wanted to join the group... Victims: every victim is randomized... Zombies: Flood Elites from Halo & basic character design in LuB... Verileta: same as usual but more appealing to the eye... Let us Brave L50 episode 4 (Magick & Dragons) Theo is a neko for some reason... Oliver is a blood giant... Jeff is a dragon... Luckey is Kobal... Verileta still has her season 2 design... Bernard is buttergold... Martin is a mutant... Maurice is a vampire slayer... G is still OG... Makogon is a fusion of Martin & Kobal... 12DAMDO still has his Demonworld Heroes design... Let us Brave L50 (J.T Chronicles) Theo has a more personalized appearance... Oliver just never changes until episode 8... Jeff hasn't changed either... Luckey is wearing his season 2 clothes... Teresa looks a bit more childish to hide her real age... Violet is still a ghost so she can't change... Bernard is still wearing his season 2 clothes... Martin is wearing his episode 6 flash-back outfit... Maurice tries on new swag every now and then... G is OG... Vampirate Teacher has more wounds... Jeffry Thompson is an original design... Background Friend Characters didn't change at all... Adam Weishaupt is based on Adam Weishaupt... Adolph Freiherr Knigge is based on Adolph Freiherr Knigge... The Owl of Minerva is based on The Owl of Minerva... 12DAMDO has a new design... Death has a new design that is more appealing to the eye... Lillith is still Violet with edgier colours... Jésuis is a mexican hindu version of Jesus Christ... Watcher is a Watcher from the Marvels Universe... Tentakuro is still a tentacle... Janitor still has his original design... Let us Brave L50 (Final Quarter) Theo's hair is a bit messy... Oliver is wearing a hat... Jeff's hair is a bit more plain... Luckey's face is more simetrical... Teresa looks more and more like an adult... Violet looks more and more like Lillith... Martin is wearing his season 1 clothes... Maurice almost lookslike a full grown up... G is still OG... Tentakuro's Tentacle-sama design is entirely original... Tentakuro's Earthrealm design is original with Davey Jones references here and there...Category:Character